


Finger Prints on my Skin

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Mental Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Your words hurt meThey leave your finger printsEtched on my skinLike scars





	Finger Prints on my Skin

The bruises don’t fade

They’re black and blue

The screaming matches go on for days

Don’t you see your pulling me apart?

I’m slowly turning into decay

Your words hurt me

They leave your finger prints

Etched on my skin

Like scars

Matching each time we fight

I don’t know what to do anymore

I don’t know how to save us

I’m grasping at straws

I’m at my limits here

Say something

Anything

Why won’t you say something to me

Why won’t you try and save us?


End file.
